


azdaja vs the sufferer

by FlaringDichotomies



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Dragon Ball, Homestuck
Genre: sheer unabashed meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaringDichotomies/pseuds/FlaringDichotomies
Summary: This piece is a 4/13 homage tovegeta vs jesusby xxXMasterChiefBossPWMULOL666XxYes, this is the first thing I thought of when Azdaja was introduced. No, I didn't need to fake the struggle to spell Azdaja until about three quarters of the way through writing this one shot. What a name.





	azdaja vs the sufferer

azdaja vs the sufferer

twas a nrmal day for then-prince of mustardbloods azdaja… he was eating rapturously from a nutrition cylinder when suddenly… he felt a huge power level appering on the alternia!  
“What 11s th11s?” hw shoutedd angrily. “11 must 11nvest11gate!”  
He used pisionic powers which totally arent magic to fl y all the way to the cult of the sinless, the birthplace of the infamous sufferer. And he saw sexy troll with long pants… his long black roab not totallu concealing his looong red bread… it was the sufferer!  
“wtf kankr11 11 though meenah k11lled you aga11n or was 11t horruss!!!” screamed axdaja in shock.  
“I came 6ack fr9m the 9uter ring 9n the third day t9 rid the w9rld 9f its many atr9ci9us 9ffenses,” said vantas in an epic way. “The w9rld has fallen t9 sin and I must 9.H.K.9. every9ne!”  
“11 w11ll not allow you to do th11111111s! scramd azjada . his hair turned yellow and emo (cause it wuzz already blapck u dum) from anger “SUPER MUSTARDBLOOD POWAH!”  
“It is f99lish and disrespectful t9 presume y9ur status a prince makes y9ur pers9n m9re meaningful and capable 9f withstanding the might 9f g9d. Frankly, y9u 9ught t9 reevaluate y9ur very way 9f thinking and the cushi9ned life full 9f privileges that shaped y9ur-” the narrator cut him off and hell keep quieter from here on .he yelped duriously in great anger at the narrator. “H9ly fist!” he shooted  
But the attack was a snailspeed to asgata. He dodged it no sweat!@ “hahaha 11’d try harder 11f you want to beat me” snickered asdaja and he blasted kankri in the head with mean psi words. BUT THE SUFFERER HAD A HELMET ON THE HED AND AXDAJA HURT HIS PSYCHIC BRAIN.  
“TEH P9WER 9F THE RED BL99D C9MPELS Y9U!” yelled kankri elephantyly! “H9LY DIVER RHET9RIC!” and he spoike in a very harsh tone, his voice carrying so far and pwoerfully it makes a gigantic crater!  
“11t hurts” said asdaga crying tears of goldblud bcuz hes a troll not bcuz hes emo duh. “adm11tedly a strong attack but can you take TH11S?” K11M11 H11MEEEE FEFER11!” and he shot the hime feferi into kankri!  
“11 DONT UNDERSTAND” shouded adelea in termendous shock! how can u still be alive after TH11S?”  
Y9u see azda - said kankri - the princess feferi may 6e an example 9f the highest class that’s als9 a decent person, 6ut i am str9nger than that… i am als9 the s6n 6f a rain96w drinker!”  
“th11s cannot bzzzzzt!” exlaimed azzhat in extreme shock. how can you have that much plot power? what?  
“HANDCUFF SMASH!” yelled vantas and he politely handcuffed avda for slander and disturbign the piece.  
“I AM VANTAS THE SUFFERER!” shouted kankri excitedly  
“yeah? Suffer th11s!” and adajo threw an expired copy of the hiveswap friendsim at kankri!  
“Huh? What?” adked kankri confusedly becuz hes from hundreds of sweeps ago and (king’s quest) hiveswap was still in production then . “I am unsure what this is, but it’s extremely er9tic with all this talk 9f sausage l9ving, and pail filling is clearly listed as 9ne 9f my triggers 9n my wiki page. Please rem9ve it fr9m my sight immediately!”  
while kankri was confused sassdaja shouted at kankri “HOOOOOOTDOG RA11LGUUUUUUN!”  
and kankri shouted “AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGFLKFL:SDJK!” as he turned to ash because he’s too much of a weiner for weiners  
azdeje killed kankri and the planet was safe frum another donger.

The end.


End file.
